Tout était dit
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - McBeck - Une soirée télé, un film d'amour...


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement**

**Résumé**** : OS – McBeck – une soirée télé, un film d'amour…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bah voilà j'ai promis à ma pupuce de lui faire un McBeck !! Et j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon aussi parce que ça fait un ti moment que j'en ai pas écrit !! Je précise quand même que : non je ne suis pas obsédée !! lol !!**

**Ma Cha', cet OS est pour toi !! Gros bisous ma tite puce !! J'espère que ça te plaira !! JTMMMM giga fort !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Tout était dit… ****(1)**

Carson venait de terminer son dernier rapport. Il éteignit son ordinateur portable et le ferma. Puis il se leva et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Il allait être en retard. Il avait rendez vous avec Rodney à la salle de détente pour une soirée cinéma entre amis. Enfin Carson aurait aimé être plus qu'un ami pour le scientifique mais il savait qu'il était un incurable homme à blondes. Alors il faisait avec et se contentait de petits moments comme celui là.

Le canadien lui avait proposé cette soirée lors de sa dernière visite post mission. Bien que surpris, le canadien passait rarement de soirée à regarder un film, l'écossais avait accepté avec plaisir. Et en plus, il lui avait dit qu'ils seraient seuls, le Colonel Sheppard ayant décliné l'invitation ainsi que Teyla et Ronon.

Beckett marchait à grands pas dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers. Il voulait prendre le DVD qu'on lui avait prêté pour la soirée. C'était Elisabeth qui lui avait conseillé ce film, l'ayant elle-même beaucoup aimé. L'écossais entra dans ses quartiers et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il voulait également prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Rodney et il avait tout juste le temps.

ooOoo

Rodney donna une dernière main à son expérience et sorti de son laboratoire. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers un télétransporteur et alla dans ses quartiers pour se préparer. Carson devait le rejoindre pour une soirée télé dans la salle de détente et il voulait être parfait. Ce n'est pas qu'il allait à un rendez vous galant, encore que pour lui ça en avait la signification. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était attiré par le médecin sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer et puis il avait tellement eu peur d'un refus lorsqu'il l'avait invité ! Mais à son étonnement l'écossais avait paru ravi à la perspective de cette soirée.

Le scientifique sortit de la douche, se sécha et opta pour une tenue civile. Pantalon noir et chemise bleue, il aimait cette couleur. Tout en se préparant, il se demandait bien quel film ils allaient regarder. Quand le scientifique l'avait invité, Carson lui avait parlé d'un film qu'on lui avait conseillé et qui était, parait-il, très beau.

ooOoo

Carson arriva le premier dans la salle télé. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa son DVD sur la petite table basse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney faisait son entrée. Carson ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler du regard et de le trouver très beau.

- ah bonsoir Carson ! euh… ça va ? dit Rodney qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise

- Bonsoir mon ami, aye très bien merci répondit l'écossais en souriant.

- alors qu'est ce que vous nous avez amené ? demanda le canadien en prenant le DVD sur la table. Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain lu t'il sur la jacquette. Et ça parle de quoi ?

- c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux cow-boys à ce que m'a dit Elisabeth… commença Carson

- encore un truc à l'eau de rose ? l'interrompit le canadien

- non pas vraiment expliqua le médecin qui constata avec soulagement que Rodney n'avait pas tiqué quant au fait que l'histoire concerne deux hommes. Venez, asseyez vous, on va le regarder comme ça on comprendra mieux

- d'accord.

Rodney s'assis à côté de Carson et l'écossais glissa le DVD dans le lecteur. Puis il lança la lecture du film. Pendant un peu plus de deux heures les deux hommes restèrent captivés devant l'écran. Puis la chanson du générique de fin **(2)** commença et Rodney sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce film était vraiment magnifique et très émouvant aussi songea t'il. Un bruit interrompit ses pensées. Il se tourna alors vers Carson et s'aperçu qu'il pleurait.

- Carson ? murmura t'il surpris par les larmes de son ami.

- c'est rien Rodney, ça va passer renifla le médecin en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sorti un mouchoir à motifs écossais et s'essuya le visage. Je suis trop sensible ajouta t'il en se mouchant.

- il faut dire que ce film était vraiment très beau dit doucement Rodney en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'écossais. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, il en avait envie c'était tout. Après tout Carson avait souvent été là pour lui quand il n'était pas bien alors pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la pareille ?

Si l'écossais fut surpris du geste de Rodney, il ne le montra pas. Il s'abandonna contre lui, allant même jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent sans bouger puis Carson releva doucement la tête. Son regard rencontra celui du canadien qui s'était légèrement assombri lui sembla t'il. Carson ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Rodney posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Carson n'osait pas bouger, ayant trop peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais il eut la confirmation que c'était bien réel lorsque le canadien força doucement le barrage de ses lèvres et que sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Un frisson les parcouru au même instant tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Carson s'enhardit et passa une main sur la nuque de Rodney, caressant les petits cheveux à la base. Le canadien gémit contre sa bouche et ses mains entamèrent une danse sensuelle dans le dos de l'écossais qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa. Les deux hommes se séparèrent plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose. Carson sourit à Rodney qui le lui rendit.

- je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps… commença Rodney

- moi aussi l'interrompit Carson en l'embrassant.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le bas du dos du canadien et s'infiltrèrent sous sa chemise, caressant la peau douce et chaude. Rodney gémit et, doucement, allongea l'écossais sur le canapé. Ses lèvres délaissèrent celles de Carson et glissèrent dans son cou. Ses mains parcouraient son torse sous son t-shirt qui ne resta pas en place bien longtemps. Tandis que le canadien égrenait une série de baisers brûlants le long de la poitrine de son amant, Carson se battait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, il finit par en venir à bout et la chemise alla rejoindre son t-shirt sur le sol. Rodney s'était redressé et le contemplait. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, l'air perdu, jusqu'au moment ou Carson leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Rodney posa sa main sur celle de l'écossais et la caressa lentement. Le regard azur de Carson s'assombrit.

- tu es sûr ? demanda finalement Rodney sans le quitter des yeux

- oui souffla Carson avant l'embrasser doucement

C'était la réponse qu'attendait le scientifique. Il s'allongea doucement sur son amant et pressa son désir contre le sien. Les hanches de Carson se mirent à onduler malgré lui. Rodney esquissa un sourire et sa main vint se placer entre leurs ventres, sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'écossais. Doucement il la caressa à travers le tissu. Carson se cambra et poussa un cri. Rodney s'enhardit et déboutonna le pantalon. Puis, il le fit glisser sur les cuisses du médecin et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol. Carson portait un boxer bleu qui ne cachait rien de l'effet que lui faisait Rodney. Le regard du canadien fonça d'un ton tandis que Carson lui retirait son pantalon. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à égalité. Pendant quelques secondes Carson sembla hésiter puis il glissa la main dans le boxer du canadien et commença à le caresser lascivement. Au dessus de lui, Rodney avait fermé les yeux et gémissait doucement tandis que la caresse se faisait plus précise. Puis le scientifique, n'y tenant plus, glissa à son tour la main dans le boxer de son amant, lui prodiguant les mêmes caresses. Carson enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Rodney et leurs bassins ondulèrent au même rythme, les menant à un orgasme quasi simultané.

Epuisé, Rodney se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de Carson qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- merci murmura celui-ci en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi répondit Rodney en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'écossais.

- j'ai bien fait d'amener ce film sourit l'écossais en caressant tendrement la joue de son amant.

- et moi j'ai bien fait de t'inviter renchérit Rodney en lui rendant son sourire et sa caresse. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez Sheppard de m'avoir poussé à le faire…

- parce que c'est lui qui…

- ouais, enfin disons qu'il a joué les entremetteurs en quelque sorte

Carson sourit et, repoussant doucement Rodney qui était toujours allongé sur lui, se leva. Il ramassa leurs vêtements et les deux hommes se rhabillèrent sans cesser de se dévorer du regard.

- ça te dit de venir finir la soirée dans mes quartiers ? demanda Carson

Pour toute réponse, Rodney l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Carson répondit à son baiser puis s'écarta doucement de lui. Le regard de Rodney était brillant et un large sourire éclairait son visage. Carson sourit à son tour et lui pris la main.

_**Tout était dit… **_**(1)**

**FIN**

**(1) **Titre d'une chanson de Goldman, tirée de son album « En passant ».

**(2) **He was a friend of mine, chanson de générique de fin du film. Elle est magnifique !! D'ailleurs je conseille la BO, qui est tout aussi belle que le film !!

**Alors ma puce, ça t'a plu ? Gros bisous !! JTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM TROP TROP FORT !!!!**

**Et vous ? ça vous a plu ? reviews ?**


End file.
